The First Time I Saw Your Face
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Just a cheesy short story I wrote...warning, fluff o meter was broken by the end of this! Jacob/Seth M for lemony elements


The First Time I Saw Your Face

**Ok so I saw Breaking dawn, got inspired by the adorable kid who plays Seth perfectly and the obvious want between him and that kid who plays Jacob, so here ya go! Not breaking any new ground here except maybe the fluff o meter…I may have broken that. :O**

**This is also based loosely off of another short story I wrote, of the same name! Switches between Seth and Jake!**

**Jake**

The first time I saw your face, I almost fainted

"Jake." Seth said with a big smile, the rain making his hair wet and droop in front of his eyes.

"Hey." I said with a grin.

"Nice hairdo…about time you cut your shaggy mane." I laughed and ran a finger through my newly shortened hair.

"Glad ya like it...anyway, you ready?" He laughed and shuffled, looking embarrassed and nervous.

"Ya I guess." I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I know you're scared but don't be…this _was _your idea remember?" He laughed nervously.

"Ya I guess you're right…" I wrapped and arm around his shoulders and led him through the front door.

"To the Cullen's then?" I chuckled, my arm never leaving his shoulders. He nodded.

"Ya…and you're sure they'll be ok with this…"

"Aww come on…with my charm and you're ridiculously peppy spirit, they _have_ to say yes." He nodded, seeming a little calmer.

"Ya…ya you're right." The car ride was quiet, Seth looking a little nervous and me feeling confident about what was about to go down. We got to the Cullen's, I let Seth out and we walked slowly to the front door.

"Ready?"

"Ready." He confirmed.

I knocked on the door

**Seth**

The first time I saw your face, I almost cried from the beauty of it

"Seth." Jake chuckled behind me. I turned and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Jake." I jumped up and hugged him, our shirtless chests pressed against each other and I sighed heavily, loving the feel.

"Someone miss me?" he chuckled.

"It's only been a few hours…"

"Ya I know…I can't help it though." I said with a smile. He grinned.

"Dumb kid.." He hugged me again and breathed.

"God…you smell so good." He groaned. I laughed.

"That's just because you and I…"

"I know." He chuckled. He picked me up and we started swaying to music that wasn't really there.

**Jake**

The first time I saw your face, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop looking

"Jake, Seth! What a surprise." Carlisle chuckled as me and Seth entered the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Esme chuckled, looking up from a book she was reading on the couch.

"Um…" Seth became nervous and I smiled and finished his thought.

"Me and Seth were here to ask you guys a question…"

"Oh?" Carlisle chuckled. Esme put a bookmark in her book and was soon standing next to Carlisle.

"Oh, and what's that?" Esme said curiously.

"Do you need money? Because you know if you ever need help, we will always be willing to help…we owe you boys, and your sister Seth, a huge debt."

"We'll…we were hoping you guys could repay that debt." I said with a smile.

**Seth**

The first time I saw your face, I knew you were the one who would make my life even better

"Seth…last night was…" we were in my room; he was sitting at the foot of my bed, nude. I sat up and stared at him. I crawled up and put my hands on his back, rubbing softly. I could feel him relaxing under my touch.

"I know." I said, remember how we had made our bond eternal. He turned and stared at me.

"You mean…"

"I feel the same way…" I said quietly.

"Forever…always." I said. We held each other for the longest time…

**Jake**

The first time I saw your face, I found a real, honest to god, reason to live

"I was hoping me and Seth…we could…move in?" Carlisle and Esme seemed totally surprised.

"See let me explain…even though I look only about 18 I am actually 20…and Seth looks 16 but he actually just turned 18…so see, we wanted to move out, live by ourselves…and we know you guys have a lot of empty rooms since everyone is living in one of those cottages…"

"Hmm…it truly is an interesting idea…Esme?" he turned and was smiled at her excited expression.

"I think the idea is brilliant. It does get lonely here…and it would be nice to be able to cook for you! So I say, yes, absolutely."

"Well then, it is decided. You and Seth can move in whenever you're ready."

"We already have all of our stuff outside." I chuckled.

**Seth**

The first time I saw your face, my heart skipped a beat

"Jake…I'm scared." I whimpered, I truly was terrified. His breath was hot against my neck.

"Don't be…you know I would never harm you…"

"But what if it hurts?"

"Everything in life hurts…but you have to keep pushing till the pain goes away…that's exactly how this will be…it will hurt but then it'll get better…don't forget what I promised you."

"I…ya…ok…I…I want this…I'm ready." He nodded and soon he was inside me.

**Jake**

The first time I saw your face, I knew you were the best I would ever have

"This is Edwards old room boys…the bed is a tad small but no worries, we will get you boys a bigger one tomorrow. Edward took all his stuff when he left so there should hopefully be plenty of room…you boys hungry?"

"I ate before we came." Seth said with a smile.

"Ditto." I chuckled. Esme nodded.

"Alright, well then, dinner is at 7…any preferences?"

"Anything you make will be perfect." Seth said with the trademark smile he wins hearts with. Esme nodded in approval.

"Alright then! Then please, make yourselves at home…it is your home now!" she left us and Seth grinned.

"See, I knew it would all work out." I laughed.

"You were practically pissing yourself from the nerves Seth." He shook his head.

"Nu uh, can't prove it." I grabbed him and pulled him against me, hugging him with everything I had.

**Seth**

The first time I saw your face, I was couldn't speak, my mouth had gone dry from being open for so long

"I want to dance." I said with a smile. He stared at me amused.

"What? Right now?" I laughed and grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch.

"Yes! Right now!" He smiled at me.

"There isn't any music."

"Of course there is…you just got to listen for it." We started to sway and I soon started to jam as the music picked up, my hips moving like crazy and Jake was twirling me and laughing, I was laughing too, true there was no music, but who says there has to be? We were in love; we could do whatever we wanted to do to be happy.

The music slowed and I was pressed against his chest, we slowly swayed until I grabbed his button up shirt and made him take it off, leaving him in a plain black T shirt.

"Jake… I'm ready for…it." He stared at me quietly for a minute before suddenly picking me up and taking me to his room. No words were needed.

**Jake**

The first time I saw your face; all my questions no longer needed answers

"Jake." He whispered quietly into my chest. I pulled my shirt off, and then his; then I pushed him gently onto the bed and started to whisper sweet somethings into his ear. Most would say sweet nothings…but anything I said to him was something I meant.

"Life's perfect isn't it?" I chuckled.

"Life is so perfect…" his pants came off next…

**Seth**

The first time I say your face, life became perfect

"First Date." I giggled excitedly. Jake laughed and hugged me.

"Was perfect." He finished.

"Yes it was!"We got in his car and he drove me home. He opened my door and walked me to the front porch. I turned and surprised him.

"Jake…I…I owe you this." I placed a kiss on his lips, and his hands moved to my hips. I leaned into him, our chests pressing against each other, our bodies reacting to the electricity that was running through our bodies from our lips.

"Wow." He said, pulling away and unable to keep the slap happy grin from his face.

**Jake**

My pants followed next, and then we were under the covers, my kisses covering his body. His heat was already hard, he was still green in the arts of love making, considering we had only done it 2 times before. His hands trembled slightly as he took off his underwear, making me smile. I pulled away and helped him out of his underwear. I pulled mine off as well and he blushed at the sight of my hardened cock.

I yanked him against me, our cocks rubbing and creating amazing friction. I kissed him and began sucking on his cock.

**Seth**

"He's gonna be here soon!" I moaned as Leah helped gel up my hair.

"Oh calm yourself, I'm almost done…there, it's perfect." The doorbell rang.

"Just in time too." She chuckled as I quickly jumped up and ran to the door. Jake was there, smiling in his leather jacket, green button up shirt, and dark jeans.

"Hey." He said. I blushed.

"H-hey." He grinned.

"You got dressed up…"

"First date, you got to make an impression…" I said shyly. He laughed.

"Very true…let's go." He grabbed my hand, and I felt a shiver run through my body.

**Jake**

The first time I saw your face, I knew it was love

"Ah!" he cried his cum filling my mouth. I unclenched my hand when he was all done and spat it out, then moved up and kiss his lips.

"I love you." He whimpered.

"I love you too" I mumbled, hugging him close.

**Seth**

The first time I saw your face, I knew it was love

"Hey Jake! I want you to meet the newest member of our pack, my little bro Seth. Jacob turned around…and my heart skipped a beat.

**Haha sorry that's the end! This is just a short story so no sequels…if its confusing I'll explain. Jakes POV is there future, Seth I was slowly going back in time with each POV change until the first time they met…I know its kinda cheesy but I love it…please review? And forgive me for not posting in forever…school is killing me :[**


End file.
